


Professor Chen&student Yang

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Belts, M/M, Rough Body Play, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 一个变态的打开方式师生，单方面play，ooc。陈设定五十多岁，所以在施虐的过程中没有产生性唤起，他意识不到这个，在他的认知里这是惩罚。但是Brett不一样，这几乎等同于性交，更妙的是主导者还是陈，是他仰慕的那个人，他相当于隐秘的参与了这场交媾，陈的师长角色让他又难堪又兴奋。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Professor Chen&student Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Brett怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题“把上衣脱了”陈又说了一遍，语气就像说这一段再来一遍一样稀松平常。他在办公室里四处找着什么，Brett心一横抓住领子一把把上衣扯过头顶扔在地上。陈放弃了寻找，单手解开了腰带一把扯了出来，Brett的大脑不合时宜地闪过一些暧昧的画面。“转过去，扶墙站好”陈的声音陡然低了个八度。疼痛在背上猝不及防地炸开令他几乎要呼喊出声。事情开始脱离轨道“不许躲，报数，大点声”陈的声音听起来气喘吁吁的。而陈在用皮带抽他的这个认知在Brett的脑子里和残余的酒精一起不断发酵。 “一！二！”Brett咬紧下唇，陈根本没可怜他的意思，每一次都下手很重，痛得他快哭出来。他咬牙切齿地报数，该死的，陈连抽他都是按着四四拍来的。

Brett在喝不知道第多少杯酒，面前这一排花花绿绿的玩意儿刚喝起来的时候没什么障碍这会儿正尽职尽责的在他的脑袋里蹦迪。而喝到这个程度一般他是不会停下来的，还不够醉，他被隔在中间了，离清醒和醉到感觉良好都差着十万八千里。面前来搭讪的姑娘的脸甚至看不清人种，他下意识摸摸鼻梁，眼镜还在，那可能是他的视觉系统真的有点宕机了。  
酒吧里的音乐——那玩意儿应该叫有节奏的噪音才对——吵得能损伤听力，草，那他妈是个迪斯科球么？那玩意为什么要放在射灯底下？也太他妈晃眼睛了！从那杯深水炸弹开始Brett就和他的教养愉快的分手了“什么？太吵了我听不到！”那女孩冲着他喊，像一个尖叫的短笛“我说，我，他妈的，是个独奏家！”他冲着她耳朵的方向吼回去，这没有什么说服力，女孩显然全当他喝多了胡言乱语，他现在穿着皱皱巴巴的T恤，头发被自己抓得像个鸟窝，眼睛通红还挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈。他实在看起来和一个独奏家相距甚远，哪怕实际上他真的是，而且刚刚在四个小时之前拿下了柴奖。  
可能有那么两三个女孩挤了过来吧，还有一个瘦高个的兄弟踩了他的脚，他又点了一杯不知道什么玩意那名字太长他懒得读，有个基佬捏了他的屁股问他要不要三人行。他想着骂人，舌头不是很配合，他开始感觉醉得差不多了。他本想找个女孩过夜，但是他怀疑喝成这样自己硬不起来，他只好跌跌撞撞地往外挤，蹲在酒吧后巷的垃圾桶旁边叫了个uber，醉成这样还能在手机上叫车也是非常不容易了。  
Brett把自己丢上车后座，司机骂骂咧咧地威胁他不许吐在车上。在公寓门口摸钥匙开门花了他五分钟吧，终于推开门时他脑袋里盘算着是吐在花园里还是跑去卫生间。最后还是决定去卫生间了，跪在地砖上头在马桶里实在是不怎么好受。他摔在浴缸里的时候眼前出现了幻觉，他看见一把小提琴和一把中提琴搞在了一起，天花板上长出了乐谱，地砖像俄罗斯方块一样来回移动。把自己摔进床上的时候他竟然还记得把眼镜先摘下来放在床头柜上，失去意识前的最后一个念头是再也不他妈喝那杯粉红色的玩意儿了那里面肯定加料了。  
手机在屁股兜里欢快的响了有两分钟，Brett烦躁地把它掏出来，竟然还有电？眼镜摸不到也懒得摸看不清屏幕，Brett想按挂断结果手一抖按到了接听“操”听筒对面传来了Professor Chen的怒吼“Brett Yang你怎么还不来？！你迟到十分钟了！”操，今天有他的课，他给忘了，一干二净。Brett蹭的一下从床上坐起来，动作太猛搞得他又差点吐出来“对...对不起，我马上就到！”该死的他不能翘陈的课，他好不容易求到陈的档期。他尽量让自己的声音听起来正常一些给陈道歉，一边翻箱倒柜找醒酒药。  
虽然没找到醒酒药，但是他成功地在洗脸的时候吐在了池子里。这倒是清醒了许多，Brett感觉从食管到胃都灼烧一般的痛，这是熟悉的感受，每一次，每一次这样的早晨都是类似的感觉，这证明他还能正常活动一阵子，再吃东西可能会胃痛。他的头还是一跳一跳地痛，可能是因为宿醉，也可能是因为药品，Brett盯着镜子里的自己看，他的眼睛还是很红，布满了红血丝，鼻子下面起了一个咆，嘴唇干裂，下巴上是新出的胡茬，看起来——看起来就像磕了药一样。  
拎着琴盒冲进陈的工作室的时候他足足迟到了四十五分钟。完了，在敲门的时候他想，这节课要拉的曲子他一句也想不起来了。陈坐在桌子前，穿着他以往最喜欢的黑衬衫。窗帘拉开一半，陈的半张脸在阳光下，半张脸在阴影里，阳光下那边的鬓角有银色的发丝刺痛了他的眼睛。Brett不敢看他的眼睛，他匆匆打开琴盒拿出琴和谱子，陈一直没有说话，等他就位了点头示意他开始。第一个音出声Brett就知道自己彻底完了，弓在抖。  
硬着头皮拉完了第一乐章，Brett放下弓强迫自己看向陈的方向，在陈的脸上他找不出一丝破绽，陈戴着他坚硬的完美的面具，不肯施舍他一丝一毫的怜悯。“我看了你昨天的比赛”陈终于开口说了今天的第一句话。Brett吸了吸鼻子，昨晚被子大概是在地上过夜了，他有点着凉。“你赢了，恭喜”Brett听不出也看不出陈有一丝一毫恭喜他的意思。“谢谢”他没什么必要地回答，只是为了出声而已。“你觉得满意了么？”陈突然站起来逼近他，Brett下意识想要后退，但是陈的办公室很小，陈给他上课从来都是在自己的房间，不去教室里。“拉成这样，得几个奖，你就满意了么？”陈现在离他只有半米远，他的面具裂开了，他看到他的怒火混杂着其他什么在那双棕色的眼睛里翻腾，那让他喘不过气。“你今年二十二岁，参加比赛，得奖，这就是你想要的么？Brett？你得了奖，就跑出去喝酒磕药，也不练琴，上课迟到半节课！你看看你自己现在什么样子？你拉的是什么？巴赫写出这个谱子是用来给你的傲慢伴奏的么？”陈的面具碎了，他的怒火像是要卷进他和自己通通烧成灰烬，Brett下意识地想解释，想反驳，不，不是这样的，他不满足，他始终不，“我总是不能让你满意”不，他不应该开口的，他不想说这个，但是那些话就这样溜出来了“我想拉得更好，像你一样好，可是我怎么也追不上你，我参加比赛，我获奖，你看都不看我一眼”Brett的声音低落下去，是的，他早就关注着陈，从他还是独奏家的时候就是，直到后来得知他选择退居教育行列，他又遗憾又惊喜，陈演奏的录音他听了一遍又一遍，昨天比赛他拉的曲子，就是当年陈一举成名的那首。  
“把琴给我”陈一把抢过他的琴和弓放到桌子上，又把谱架拎到墙角“把上衣脱了，酒味太重了”陈又回到那个冷漠的壳里去了，Brett怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题“把上衣脱了”陈又说了一遍，语气就像说这一段再来一遍一样稀松平常。他在办公室里四处找着什么，Brett心一横抓住领子一把把上衣扯过头顶扔在地上。陈放弃了寻找，单手解开了腰带一把扯了出来，Brett的大脑不合时宜地闪过一些暧昧的画面。“转过去，扶墙站好”陈的声音陡然低了个八度。疼痛在背上猝不及防地炸开令他几乎要呼喊出声。事情开始脱离轨道“不许躲，报数，大点声”陈的声音听起来气喘吁吁的。而陈在用皮带抽他的这个认知在Brett的脑子里和残余的酒精一起不断发酵。 “一！二！”Brett咬紧下唇，陈根本没可怜他的意思，每一次都下手很重，痛得他快哭出来。他咬牙切齿地报数，该死的，陈连抽他都是按着四四拍来的。  
“十一！十二！”Brett数着间隙绷紧肌肉，徒劳得猜测下一鞭会落在哪。“你参加比赛，你获奖，不是为了给我看也不是为了炫耀的”陈喘得厉害，毕竟教授已经五十多岁了身体也不太好，Brett甚至有点担心陈会先支撑不住。“我不需要你拉得和我一样，Brett，我希望你更好，远比我好”陈停顿了下来，声音有些颤抖。就在Brett想要转过头去看看的时候又突然向着另一个方向猛地抽了他一鞭，Brett痛的几乎是尖叫了起来。“你明明可以做的更好，你白白浪费你的天赋，沉迷于技巧和虚荣，从来不去深究曲子内核的东西，每次都是浅尝辄止，你来找我学习，我以为你真的想要从我这里学到些什么，看看你现在，你学到什么了！”陈愤怒的声音混合在皮带抡起的风声中听起来绝望又野蛮，和他平时儒雅的模样大相径庭。而Brett在无法预判的疼痛和滔天的愧疚中挣扎，却绝望地发现自己的身体不知羞耻地兴奋起来。  
“不许停，继续数！”Brett的手指用力按着墙面，那真的太疼了，那本不应该带来满足和愉悦的，那是痛苦，是得不到的空虚，但是他为什么如此沉迷其中？是因为陈么？通过他的手，他的暴力，他所交接的他的苦难和他背负的长辈对于晚辈沉甸甸的期望？而Brett把自己整个浸泡在这激流中可耻地硬了。甜蜜的情欲不会令他快乐，但是疼痛会，陈会，那是生吞烈酒，是舔舐火焰。他已经不知道数到哪里了，整个后背的疼痛由线交织成网把他整个捉住，他的灵魂和肉体都火辣辣的。  
陈停下来，把皮带丢到一边“你走吧，下周不要来了。”Brett缓慢地站起身，又小心翼翼地蹲下去捡团在地上的上衣。布料落下来的时候他屏住呼吸努力不让呻吟漏出来，他慢吞吞地收拾琴和谱子，窘迫地弓着身子掩饰自己的勃起。这一切好极了又糟透了，Brett甚至没有办法再去看陈的脸。他没法把琴背在背上了，只好抱在怀里灰溜溜地逃出陈的工作室。他回身正要带上门，听到陈的声音从门缝里跑出来“什么时候练好了什么时候再来上课。”Brett含糊地应了一声，努力克制自己不要笑出来。


End file.
